Totally Spies and the Heroes of DC episode 15 Totally Metal Men
by SteveG12358
Summary: In the teaser: Stargirl and S.T.R.I.P.E help out the Spies into saving 4 players that are in a Fantasy World game made by Skip Joystick In the Main Plot: While battling Chemo the Spies meet the Metal Men and defeated Chemo. After that Dr. William Magnus has been kidnapped by the Gas Gang. The Spies and the Metal Men team up to put a stop to the Gas Gang and save Doc.


Totally Spies and the Heroes of DC episode 15 Totally Metal Men

In the Teaser: The Spies, Stargirl and S.T.R.I.P.E. found themselves in a fantasy video game with 4 other players inside of the game wearing fantasy realm cloths.

One of the players

Please help us get out of here.

Sam

We will help you.

S.T.R.I.P.E.

Get you out from this world.

Stargirl

But who do such a thing like this?

Skip Joystick

That will be me?

Skip Joystick appears from the top of the video game trees looking like an evil wizard.

Clover

Skip Joystick are you behind all of this?

Skip Joystick

That's right welcome to the world of my new video game World of Spell craft, where I am in control of this world.

Alex

So the question is who freed you from WOOHP?

Skip Joystick

It's simple I have someone on the outside… my mom bailed me out.

Skip's mom

Skip what are you doing in there?

Skip Joystick

Oh me I am just watching a funny video.

Skip's mom

Well I hope that you're not doing anything evil in there.

Skip Joystick

No I am not.

Stargirl

Well when we get out of here we are so going to tell your mom.

Skip Joystick

Oh really.

Skip puts in the game 8 fire breathing Ogress and the came out from the trees. Surrounding the Spies, Stargirl and S.T.R.I.P.E. and the four other players. Stargirl blasted cosmic beams at the ogress but the beams didn't have an effect of her beams. The Ogress fired their fire breath onto the Spies, Stargirl, S.T.R.I.P.E. and the four players dodged the fire attack.

S.T.R.I.P.E.

I hope you have any gadgets up your slave.

Stargirl

Besides my cosmic beam attack didn't work.

Alex

We're all over it.

The Spies pulled out their Signal Blasting Rings and put them on and blasted at the Ogress causing the digital ogress to be deleted.

Sam

Great the blast from the Signal Blasting Rings deleted the Ogress.

Clover

All we need to do now is to find a way out of here.

The Spies, Stargirl, S.T.R.I.P.E and the other players are running out of the variable forest,

Skip Joystick

You'll never escape my game.

Suddenly the trees of the forest came to life and catches the Spies, Stargirl, S.T.R.I.P.E and the other players. They all struggle to get out of the grip of the Tree monsters.

S.T.R.I.P.E

This is what Skip is doing?

Sam

It looks like we are trapped by evil trees that Skip made into his game.

Stargirl

Well we can't reprogram his game.

Sam

Or maybe we can with the help from the Mini Dysfunction Laptop we can shut down his game and get out of here.

Sam press button sending a sound wave to dysfunction Skip's game and deleting it causing the Spies, Stargirl, S.T.R.I.P.E and the four other players to get out from his game and entering into Skip's garage.

Skip Joystick

No my game how dare you destroy my game you'll never get away with this.

Clover

Oh really?

Skip Joystick

Totally.

S.T.R.I.P.E holds onto Skip as Stargirl goes up to his front door.

Skip Joystick

What are you doing?

Alex

What for it.

Skip's mom

Skip get in here right now.

S.T.R.I.P.E let go of Skip.

Skip Joystick

Oh man

Skip's mom

Right now Skip.

Skip Joystick

Coming mom.

Skip goes into his kitchen.

S.T.R.I.P.E

Well looks like the mission is over.

Alex

And game over again for Skip.

Clover

Totally I hate those Fantasy World Games there just so geeky.

In the Main Plot: Overnight in at the Arizona Warehouse Mandy breaks into the Warehouse with Key to find the containers that are holding the Gas Gang. They leaped down from the hole in the ceiling.

Mandy

According to the tracker the Gas Gang is hiding in the middle of a pile of other crates, oh great it will take for ever to unstack these crates.

Key

Oh really

Mandy

Totally besides I don't want to break a nail.

Key

Well luckily we brought the Weather Wizard.

The Weather Wizard came down from the hole in the ceiling. He aimed his wand at the crates and made a huge tornado to blow the heavy crates from the ground and out through the whole and crashed landed outside of the warehouse reveling the crate that is holding the Gas Gang inside.

Key

Thank you Weather Wizard I'll take it from here.

Key blasted his Key at the crate holding the Gas Gang. The Crate opened and gas came out from the crate.

Mandy

So what it's just gas.

The Gas Gang

But it's not ordinary gas.

Mandy

Who said that?

Key

Mandy meet the Gas Gang.

The Next Night at the harbour of Las Angles the Spies where fighting Chemo as he squirts his acid all over the harbour and onto the spies causing some of their spy suits to tear apart.

Clover

Oh really this is the third time this week.

Alex

Totally 9 more of these accidents and we'll have our very own calendar.

Chemo squirted his acid at the spies again, but they all dodged the blast and leaped onto the top of a nearby crane.

Sam

The acid proof umbrella should do the trick.

Sam pulled out the Acid Proof umbrella from her backpack and the Spies leaped off the crane. Sam opened the Acid Proof Umbrella to block another acid attack from Chemo.

Chemo squirts his acid onto the ground causing the concert to break up and sending the spies into the hole that he had made. The Spies fall into the hole but all of a sudden a Golden Ladder came to save them and Gold's face came out from the ladder. The Spies were surprised.

Gold

Looks like you girls needed a hand.

The Spies quickly grabbed onto the ladder and Gold pulled them back up onto the flat ground. The Spies we're amazed by the heroic rescue and also meet the rest of the Metal Men.

Sam

Ok thanks for the help but who are you guys?

Gold

They call me Gold.

Iron

He is our team leader, hello my name is Iron.

Lead

And I am umm… ummm.

Platinum

Your Lead deer.

Platinum

You're Lead deer

Lead

Oh thanks Platinum.

Platinum

Hello my name is Platinum but you can call me Tiana.

Alex

Hello Tiana

Mercury.

My name is Mercury what's it to ya?

Clover

Rude Much

Alex

I thought Mercury is a planet not a metal.

Sam

But Mercury is a name for a planet and a metal.

Tin

And I am just Tin.

Gold

And together we are.

The Metal Men

The METAL MEN.

Alex

So you guys are like robots are something like that?

Chemo suddenly walked his way toward LA.

Gold

We can explain latter but right now we have to stop Chemo.

Gold, Lead, Iron, Mercury, and Platinum all rushed off to stop Chemo from destroying LA and the Spies transform into fresh new Spy Suits.

Tin

Oh I'll just set aside a sooth metal like me isn't good to this job.

Sam

Hey cheer up little guy.

Alex

Everyone has a place as a hero including you.

Clover

So come-on we have to stop Chemo.

Alex grabbed onto Tin's arm and the Spies blasted off with Tin to stop Chemo. The Rest of the Metal Men catch up with Chemo, Gold transformed into a chain and wrapped himself around Chemo's legs causing him to lose balance and fall to the ground. Platinum transform into an anchor to help out Gold hold down Chemo, but he squirts his acid onto Gold and Platinum breaking them into pieces, but they both reassembled back together, Mercury rapped himself around Chemo and freezing himself on Chemo. Chemo broke free from him and Mercury broke into pieces and fall onto the ground, but he reassembled himself. The Spies and Tin arrived to the fight, Chemo sprayed him acid onto the Spies and Tin, but Lead grow into an enormous wall to block Chemo's acid attack. Iron springed over Lead and his left hand transformed into a hammer and smashes down on top of Chemo's head.

Alex

Cool your team met of yours are awesome.

Tin

Yeah, but a smooth metal like me don't have a chance.

Chemo fall onto the ground and picked himself back up again.

Gold

This doesn't look good?

Platinum

Hey guys it's time for a Cannon Ball.

Gold and Platinum combined and form a cannon, and Lead transformed himself into a Cannon Ball and loaded into the Cannon. Mercury lite the Cannon and fired the Cannon Ball right at Chemo knocking him over and fall to the ground.

Mercury

1 2 3 he's out.

The Metal Men

GO METAL MEN

Sam

That is so cool that you guys defeated Chemo.

Clover

Totally be the way Gold and Platinum are my two favourite metals.

Alex

Be the way Chemo is leaking.

Iron

Hey Tin will take care of that right Tin

Tin

Totally

Tin transformed himself into a can to stop the leak.

Tin

Good old Tin I am only the cleanup.

Moments later the WOOHP helicopters took Chemo away.

Jerry

Great work on a job well done spies.

Sam

Hey we didn't do all of the work the Metal Men helped.

Gold

Hello Jerry we're the Metal Men, I'm Gold.

Iron

I'm Iron.

Lead

I am umm Lead

Platinum

I'm Platinum

Mercury

I am Mercury

Tin

And I am just Tin.

Jerry

You mean you are all the works of William Magnus

Dr. William Magnus came into the harbour in his car.

Dr. William Magnus

Hello Spies and Jerry it's good to see you again.

Jerry

Well it's good to see you again to Will.

Sam

Wait you two know each other?

Dr. William Magnus

Yes he does he helped me create the Metal Men do you want to know how it's done at Magnus labs?

Behind a stack of metal crates Mandy is watch them with an evil smirk.

Mandy

Magnus Labs ah.

Moments later the Spies, Jerry, the Metal Men and Dr. William Magnus returned to Magnus labs. Dr. William Magus is setting up the projector as for the Spies and the Metal Men take their seats.

Dr. William Magnus

Everyone take your seats as I get the projector up and running.

The Metal Men take their seats, Tin took Mercury's seat, making him mad so Mercury took Clover's seat.

Clover

Hey I was going to sit there.

Mercury

Sorry you're too slow.

Clover

Rude Much

Everyone took their seats and Dr. William Magnus turns on the projector. The film is in black and white telling about the Metal Men, soon Dr. William Magnus came up on screen.

Dr. William Magnus

Hello I am Dr. William Magnus but please call me Doc.

The Metal Men

Hi Doc

Alex

Hi Doc

Dr. William Magnus

Some ten years ago I had opened this lab where the technology of tomorrow of today starts here, I had hired a group of young scientist smart and talented who had the same goal in mind making a world a better place, but then a horrible thing had happened.

Lead

Oh no this is the bad part.

Iron

Not going to cry and rust up again.

Dr. William Magnus

There was a destructive lab accident that destroyed Magnus labs and also killed my collies, the lab was destroyed that very day, I raised funding to rebuild Magnus Labs but that will take a long time, but I seek help from WOOHP the World Organization of Human Protection.

Sam

Well that explains it.

Dr. William Magnus

After Magnus Labs are rebuild the WOOHP scientist helped me with an invention of mean in nano robotics and advance technology to help me build the Metal Men,

The Metal Men

The Metal Men yeah.

Dr. William Magnus

Gold, Lead, Iron, Tin, Mercury and Platinum the dream and legacy of Magnus labs will continue with these extraordinary heroes.

The film was over the Metal Men cheered.

Gold

Play it again Doc

Platinum

Just the last part

Lead

Where we showed up.

Sam

So that explains why you know the Metal Men.

Jerry

Yes it is.

Dr. William Magnus

You see I used to be a WOOHP scientist myself for 15 years and now that I build Magnus labs I help out the world the same as WOOHP.

Jerry

And it's great to see what a great lab that Magnus Labs had turned out.

Suddenly the CO2 detector went off.

Dr. William Magnus

Oh no CO2, Platinum was that one of your shores?

Platinum

Sorry Doc

Dr. William Magnus

That's ok I'll take care of it and be nice to our guest.

Dr. William Magnus checks the detectors and then found out there is also a trace of Carbine Monoxide and

Dr. William Magnus

That's odd there is more than CO2 but Carbine Monoxide and Chloroform

Suddenly Dr. William Magnus was attacked by Oxygen and Chloroform. Jerry heard a noise in the lab. In the lab Carbine Dioxide succeed him.

Dr. William Magnus

No Carbine Dioxide

Carbine Dioxide

And it's the best one there is.

Oxygen

Looks like the Doc needs some air.

Helium

Courtesy of Helium.

Helium lifted Dr. William Magnus in the air. Mandy fired her net gun to catch William Magnus in his net. Jerry and the Spies arrived in the lab. Jerry and the Spies see the Gas Gang kidnapping Dr. William Magnus.

Alex

Ghost

Hydrogen

Don't you mean gas?

The Gas Gang flow down to tackle the spies and Jerry sending them flying at the wall.

Chlorine knocked out the Spies and Jerry.

Jerry

Chlorine gas oh no.

Jerry fall to the floor and Mandy kicked the Spies to knock them out and also the Spies fall to the floor.

Mandy

We came what we got and now let's blow this Popsicle stand.

Hydrogen

I'll make our exit literally.

Hydrogen blasted at the wall making a big hole in the wall letting the Gas Gang and Mandy leave with Dr. William Magnus.

Moments later the Metal Men placed them onto the deck where Mercury check their temperatures with his fingers. The Spies and Jerry all woke up.

Iron

You guys are ok.

Tin

But where is Doc?

Sam

He has been kidnapped.

Platinum

But by who.

Jerry

Living Gas.

Alex started to laugh.

Clover

Alex this is not funny.

Alex

Sorry but the word gas makes it funny.

Jerry

Good thing WOOHP made a gas tracking device so we can track down the Gas Gang and Dr. William Magnus.

Clover

Including Mandy

Mercury

Who's Mandy?

Lead

Is she like your friend or something?

The Spies laughed.

Moments later the Spies, Jerry and the Metal Men are on the WOOHP jet to track down the Gas Gang.

Sam

So do you know if Doc have any enemies?

Gold

We don't know everyone love Doc.

Platinum

Let me help every night Doc downloads back up files into me every night

Platinum transformed into a CD.

Platinum

Just slip me into your data port.

Sam puts Platinum into the data port.

Clover

And now we need some gadgets to take down the Gas Gang.

Jerry

I am all over that before we left I had made some WOOHP Magnus hybrid gadgets for the mission, you'll have the Gas Mack Plouffy Pendent, the Match Lighter Lipstick, the Electron Hair Spray and the Deposition Perfume.

Alex

What is Deposition?

Tin

It's where Gas transform back into a solid.

Alex

Well that explains it.

Gold

I hope Doc is ok.

Meanwhile at the Gas Gang's hideout where the Gas Gang placed Dr. William Magnus onto a chair. Dr. William Magnus woke up.

Dr. William Magnus

Where am I and who are you?

Helium

Don't you remember us Doc.?

Dr. William Magnus

The Lab accident you all survived.

Hydrogen

That's right and now we are fading away.

Oxygen

We need you Doc.

Carbine Dioxide

We need you to build bodies for us.

Dr. William Magnus

No I don't you guys are evil.

Oxygen

Oh come on Doc we're your friends.

Hydrogen burped.

Dr. William Magnus

It's still no.

Helium

I have a better idea you will make our bodies and we'll let you go.

Dr. William Magnus

Ok I will make you bodies and then you'll let me go.

The Gas Gang left him.

Hydrogen

Remember don't let us down Doc.

On the island of the Gas Gang's hideout the Spies, Jerry and the Metal Men arrived. The Spies and the Metal Men walked out from the jet. As they got off the jet the Metal men started to rust.

Clover

What is happening to you guys?

Iron

It looks like we are beginning to rust.

Oxygen

The Scientific tern is oxidizing.

The Gas Gang attack the spies and the Metal Men but they all thought back, but their punches and kicks go right through them.

Alex

This is too hard, it's like punching air.

Hydrogen

But this time the air punches you.

The Gas Gang send the spies into the lava, but the Spies landed on some rocks instead of the lava instead of falling into the lava.

Sam

Ok they was a close one.

Helium

Oh yeah how about you girls could have some a taste of this.

Helium uses his powers to effect the Spies' voices.

Clover

Ok this is totally rude.

Alex

Hey your voice changes can you say peter piper pick a pack of pickle peppers.

Sam

There is no time for that we have to help the Metal Men quick put on your Gas Mask Plouffy Pandas.

The Spies all put on their Gas Mask Plouffy Penda's on to cover their mouths from the Gas Gang's attack. The Spies leaped out from the lava pit to help out the Metal Men, but as they got up they see that the Metal Men were gone.

Clover

Hey where are the Metal Men?

Sam

And look Jerry is gone too.

Suddenly the Gas Gang shocked the Spies knocking them out unconscious.

Moments later the Spies awoke to find themselves in an electric cage with Jerry and the Metal Men.

Jerry

Oh I am glad that you girls are ok.

Alex

We're glad that you are ok too Jerry, what happened?

Gold

The Gas Gang rusted us up and send us into a cage that we can't use our powers.

Jerry

And I was in the Jet waiting for you when suddenly Chlorine gas knocked me out placed me hear.

Tin

I wish I could help sorry I am not a good part of the team guys.

Up in the Gas Gang's hide out Dr. William Magnus looked down to see the Spies, Jerry and the Metal Men are ok but in a cage.

Dr. William Magnus

It's the Spies and Jerry and my Metal Men.

Dr. William Magnus want down to see them and run up to the cage. The Metal Men and the Spies see that Doc was ok.

Gold

Hey there is Doc.

The other Metal Men

Doc we're so glad you're ok.

Lead

Lead miss you so much.

Suddenly the Gas Gang in robotic bodies' crash through the doorway.

Hydrogen

Of course he is ok besides he made these bodies for his collies.

Sam

You think?

Oxygen

And what that so post to mean?

Alex

After we look over your files we found out that your team isn't what it's seen.

Helium

That's right we are not making a world a better place for us now we're making it a better place for the Legion of Doom.

The Spies

The Legion of Doom

Jerry

Why tell us about that?

Hydrogen

You see while we are locked away in the warehouse in Arizona a girl named Mandy and another person from the Legion of Doom freed us and made us their allies to take down the Justice League but also WOOHP.

Clover

So Mandy and the Legion of Doom freed you guys and made you a part of the Legion of Doom but what for?

Helium

It's simple really the Legion of Doom wanted us to make a gas that can destroy anything and I mean anything.

Carbine Dioxide

Besides we already made it and now all we need to have Doc test it out for us, right Doc?

Dr. William Magnus

I won't do a thing like that?

Oxygen

Oh really how about we add Jerry to the mix.

A trap door activates and send Jerry down it and out the outside of the cage. The Gas Gang wrapped him up with Doc and placed the gas canister in between them and pushed them into the volcano lowering them down into the volcano.

Tin

Oh boy now what we can do?

Sam

What we have the Electric Hair Spray.

Sam pulls out the Hair Spray

Mercury

What can Hair Spray can do?

Alex

This isn't normal Hair Spray.

Clover

It's electric hair spray

Sam

And when electricity goes through Iron it makes.

Platinum

Electro Magnetism will destroy this cage.

Iron

Well then spray that hair spray on me.

Sam spray the hair spray on Iron and electric charge goes through him causing the cage to be destroy freeing them.

Hydrogen

Looks like you guys escape no matter we can simple destroy you all.

The Gas Gang in their robotic bodies combined and form a super gas gang robot.

Sam

I got an idea, Metal Men suit up.

The Metal Men combined with the Spies making suits out of the Metal Men. Mercury and Tin combine with Alex, Iron and Lead combined with Sam and Gold and Platinum combined with Clover.

The Spies

Cool

Clover

Totally gold and platinum goes very well with fashion.

The Gas Gang sprayed their gas onto the spies suited up the Metal Men, but the Spies wearing the Metal Men uses made fans from their hands and blow the gas from them. Clover leaped into the air and poke a how into Helium's body sending him flying all over the place. Oxygen and Hydrogen sprayed themselves to the spies but the spring into the air and uses scissors from Platinum and Iron to cut their bodies in half. Suddenly Carbine and Chloroform sprayed onto the spies, but Lead and Mercury crushed them by using their hammers.

The Spies and the Metal Men thing that they defeated the Gas Gang, but the Gas Gang reassemble their bodies back together and break apart the Metal Men off from the Spies, Mercury, Lead, Iron, Platinum and Tin all broke into pieces but Gold's head and body are separated.

The Gas Gang

You see you can't defeat us we're unstoppable.

Sam

Oh really say hello to fire.

Sam lite the Match Lighter Lipstick and throw it at the Gas Gang causing it them to explode, when the smoke cleared the Spies are still alive but with some rips to their Spy suits and blood are coming out from their noses.

Gold

Good work Spies you defeated the Gas Gang.

The Gas Gang

Oh really.

The Gas Gang came back but they all combined into a giant red cloud.

The Gas Gang

Thanks to you three we are now unstoppable, and we can do this.

The Gas Gang go right through the volcano.

The Gas Gang

Next stop everywhere.

Gold

Girls you have to stop the Gas Gang.

Sam

We're all over it.

The Spies blasted off out from the Volcano to stop the Gas Gang.

Gold

Tin you have to save Doc and Jerry.

Tin

But my body is destroyed.

Gold

But use my body.

Platinum

Here I'll give you ahead.

Platinum uses her separated hand to place Tin's head onto Gold's body.

Tin

Cool now I have a hero's heart.

Gold

Witch it's inside my body witch I like it back.

Tin rushed to the leaver and to save Jerry and Doc. In the volcano, the gas canister releases the gas.

Jerry

Oh deer, the gas is being released.

Doc

When it hits the volcano the volcano will explode.

Suddenly Jerry and Doc are being lifted up by Tin in Gold's body.

Doc

Gold.

Tin

No it's me Tin they body is a loner.

Meanwhile in the air the Spies caught up with the Gas Gang.

Clover

Here comes the Deposition Perfume.

Clover actives the perfume and throw it at the Gas Gang red gas cloud causing the perfume to explode and making the gas cloud to turn into a solid causing it to fall into the ocean. Suddenly the island explode, the Spies gasped but in the water Tin transformed into a speed boat save the rest of the Metal Men and Dr. William Magnus and Jerry.

Alex

Hey look, Jerry, Doc and the Metal Men are ok.

On the Big Island of Hawaii Mandy spied on them using a pair of binoculars.

Mandy calls Lex.

Mandy

Lex looks like the Gas Gang didn't destroy the Spies.

Lex Luthor

That's ok at least we gotten the gas, enjoy your day off you derive it.

Mandy hang up her cell phone and relax on the beach.

Back at the legion of doom.

Lex Luthor

Looks like the Gas Gang didn't defeat the spies.

Geraldine

But there is another Metal Men group that is different to the original group.

Lex Luthor

What do you mean by that?

Geraldine

Oh you'll find out soon enough.

Back at WOOHP HQ the Spies, The Metal Men and Dr. William Magnus are back in Jerry's office.

Jerry

After that adventure is done WOOHP scientist are working on returning Gas Gang into humans again.

Gold

Well we learned one lesson today that everyone derive to be a hero including you Tin.

Sam

See I told you that you are part of the team.

Dr. William Magnus

He didn't show that he is part of the team today but he shown that he is a hero today.

Alex ( talk in a high squeaky voice)

Totally everyone including us shown to be heroes today.

Clover

Um Alex the Gas Gang is gone why are you talking like that?

Alex

Oh because it's funny.

Everyone laughed

The End


End file.
